Dr Taylor Robotnik
by Merriest Wood
Summary: On the day of her mother's funeral Taylor triggered with the memory's and knowledge of Dr Eggman now armed with the ability's of our favourite mad scientist Taylor will go on to show the bay's gang's why they should fear the name of Dr Taylor Robotnik and why gaining her wrath is a very bad idea. I do not own anything of worm or sonic the hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

**Brockton Bay A Week After Annette Hebert's Funeral. **

**The Hebert residents. **

"_Come on, come on take the bait all ready" _silently thought a fourteen year old Taylor as she anxiously watched from the steps of her backyard porch. A single medium sized blackbird slowly made its way towards a small pile of seeds that she had placed nearby her houses ancient dead tree, that had an old tyre swing attached to one of its sturdier branches. As the bird got closer to its prize it would randomly swing its head from side to side checking for any kind of predator that would try to eat it, not that there would be any as Taylor had taken a few precautions in making sure that no predators were nearby like stray cats or any other kind of bird eating creatures.

"_That's it just a little bit more" _the young teenager felt an excited smile forming on her lips, as the small blackbird hopped near the seed pile and started to greedily peck away at the seeds. After a few minutes of watching the bird contently eat its fill Taylor calmly pulled out from her back pocket a device that looked like some kind of silver remote control "_your mine now little bird" _gleefully thoughtTaylor as she without a moments hesitation pressed a big red button on the remote causing a steel cylinder styled cage to burst out from the ground and trap the surprised blackbird within its metal confines.

"Yes it worked my bird trapper mark 1 was a complete successes!" Taylor happily exclaimed while running over to her bird trap and as she came over Taylor could clearly hear the sounds of the blackbird squawking angrily from within the trap sounding none too happy with its newly acquired metal prison.

"Oh quit being such a baby" she huffed in annoyance while grabbing the top of the cylinder "your not hurt and besides you should feel honoured" Taylor told the entrapped bird while she twisted the cylinder in a 180 degree angle causing a small hiss of steam to rise from the ground underneath the trap "Your going to be the final part I need for my invention that I've being working on all week." The bird's angry squawks grew even louder like it was trying to say that it didn't feel very honoured at the moment though the young teen just ignored its angry squawking as she picked up the cage and headed inside her house though not without first making sure that none of her neighbours saw her carrying the entrapped animal as she really didn't want to answer any of their questions about why she had suddenly decided to cage a blackbird.

"Ok little guy lets get you into the basement" Taylor said though not before she had closed and locked the backdoor because when you live in a criminal infested city like Brockton bay you always make sure to lock up your house unless you wanted to be robbed by the city's Parahuman run gangs. Though truthfully it would mostly be the Merchants who would rob you blind, so that they could get their next quick fix seeing as the ABB and the Empire had far more lets just call them shadier means to gather money so them robbing a persons house was far less likely though not out of the realm of possibility.

Anyway once Taylor was sure that the house was truly secure she swiftly went over to her homes basement door and once in front of the large old wooden door she opened it and quickly descended into the dark murky basement all the while continuing to ignore the rather mad bird that refused to stop crowing at its teenaged captor.

**The basement. **

"Alright you stay here while I go get everything ready" Taylor said in a soft tone while gently placing the cage she had been carrying on top of her dads old workbench which he had in the past used to repair some of old things that would some times break within the house like the old rundown clock that was usually hung in their kitchen. Though after her mother had died a week ago her father had stopped coming down to the basement something which had turned out to be a blessing as it had allowed her to work on her invention without the worry of her father finding it of course Taylor wasn't stupid as she had hidden it way behind some old cardboard boxes just incase her dad ever decided to come down to work on anything or to just lose himself within the memory's of her beloved yet sadly recently departed mother.

"Oh man I've forgotten just how heavy this thing is" Taylor grunted as she used all of her strength to lift up something that was wrapped tightly within a large brown bundle that was around the size of a average man. "Okay once this little project is done I'm so going to create that strength and speed enhancing serum thats been cooking way within my brain" she grumbled, while placing the very heavy bundle on the workbench. She made sure to not accidentally knock over the birds cage. After taking a moment to regain her breath from lugging around the huge and very heavy bundle she place her hand once again on top of the cylinder cage and twisted 160 degrees, causing the metal around the middle to shift into a prison bar style allowing the bird to finally see its surrounding for the first time since its capture.

"Are you glad to see me Mr bird?" Taylor playfully asked her captive who gave an angry caw caw at her in answer. "Well I'm glad you are because I'm going to show you the accumulation of a whole weeks worth of my hard work" she gently grabbed hold of the bundle and preceded to pull it away reviling to the small bird a strange bee based robot that looked like it had been thrown together from spare parts. Its outer casing was a rusted brown in colour with a single black stripe around its thorax that also had two small jet engines attached to its body to help it hover in the air and its antenna seemed to have been painted strangely enough in a sunny yellow colour.

"Impressive isn't it?" Taylor asked the bird while gently petting the currently lifeless robot bees head. "I've been working on this Buzz Bomber ever since I triggered about a week ago at my mum's funeral," she informed her captive while pressing a hidden button on the bees back which caused a plate in-between the wings to lift up and slide down the robots back reviling some kind of chamber within the metal bees body. "Unfortunately I could only make one of them with the subpar resources within the house not to mention that I've had to in the past week delay installing most of the Buzz Bomber's critical programming since I could only really work on the Buzz Bomber when my dad was either asleep or at work." Taylor pouted a little bit as the memories of the past week buzzed within her mind of how she had to avoid her father finding her robot bee and how annoyed the teen had felt when she could only work on the bee at night.

"Thankfully I've already finished installing everything into the Buzz Bomber last night so now all it needs to live is its power source." Taylor carefully picked up the cage containing the bird an excited gleam was burning deep within her eyes "and thats where you come in my little feathered friend." The blackbird seemed to somehow understand what she was implying and began to thrash around its cage trying in vain to escape its captor unfortunately their was really nothing the small bird could do as it was slowly inserted inside the robot bees chamber once the bird was safely inside Taylor twisted the cylinder until a small click was heard and following it a few moments later the metal plate slide itself back up the bee and sank back into its former resting place sealing up the metallic bee and trapping the blackbird inside forever.

"Now for the moment of truth" Taylor excitedly whispered to herself while taking a step back from the inactive bee after all she really didn't want to be hit by its metallic wings when it finally came on line.

"Buzz Bomber 001 activate primary systems authorisation code Eggman 4301 epsilon" she spoke clearly to her inanimate machine hoping that its voice recognition software was working as it should other wise she might have to spend even more time on her robot bee.

"Authorisation code recognised beginning primary systems power up now" the bee suddenly spoke causing Taylor to let out a cheer in victory as the small jets on the bees sides came to life allowing the metallic bee like robot to slowly rise itself off the bench and into the air. "Primary power up is complete no internal faults detected!" the bees cat like eyes focused on Taylor who was doing a little victory dance in celebration of her first successful robot minion. "How may this unit serve you mistress Robotnik?" The robot asked uncaring that its creator was doing a rather silly dance in front of it as all the metallic bee cared about was fulfilling its masters orders.

"Nothing as of right now Buzz Bomber" answered Taylor after finally finishing her victory dance, her happy smile stretching from ear to ear "just go behind those large boxes in that corner over there" she pointed at the aforementioned corner on the right side of the room that was the most covered by darkness. "Go into hibernation mode until I have need of you" the Bomber gave a slight buzz in affirmative before whizzing past its master and flying out of sight and after a few seconds Taylor heard rather than saw the jets go off line telling her that the robot bee was now in its hibernation mode.

"_Well better do some clearing up down here after all I won't want dad to get suspicious if he sees that somethings have been moved around" _thought the young inventor, as she swiftly moved around the room putting the tools that she used to make the robot back into their original holdings whist taking extra care to hide the brown tarp that she used to cover the now alive Buzz Bomber. While she was dutifully working to hide what she had been doing down in the basement Taylor couldn't help but remember how she had triggered at the funeral how seeing the broken look within her fathers eyes along with the silent men in black slowly lowering her mothers body into the cold unforgiving ground. The stress and pure anguish of it all had been far too much for her young mind to take at the time thus causing her to trigger giving her the knowledge and memories of a man named doctor Eggman. A man by all accounts had a frightening level of intelligence as he had invented unbelievably powerful machines like Metal Sonic the robot counterpart of the speedster superhero Sonic the hedgehog. Eggman's greatest enemy a robot who could adapt and evolve to better fight the blue speedster and now all that intelligence was hers to command and Taylor would be lying if she said that the thought of building some of the more destructive weapons that were locked away inside her mind didn't excite her just a little bit.

"I can't wait to get some more resources" Taylor said to herself with a smile as she placed the last tool back were it belongs "with enough time I could even build an army and finally rid this city of the gangs once and for all." When she was finally done tidying up the basement Taylor walked up the stairs though her mind did begin to fill with visions of an army of killer robots and the very sun itself being blocked out by an armada of colossal airships whist the city's gangs along with their Parahuman leaders ran away in terror of her mighty robot army while she sits within her very own Eggmobile commanding the vast metallic legions. "Yes I'll be the savour of Brockton bay" Taylor closed and locked the basement door and returned the key to its hook "and all the world shall see the true genius that is Dr Taylor Hebert Robotnik" the young genius struck a heroic pose while also giving a grin that was filled with equal parts madness and excitement.

"Taylor I'm home!" She suddenly heard her father call from the front door the sound of paper bags could also be heard from where she was standing "I've brought Chinese food from the takeout near the union building!" The promise of food caused her stomach to rumble.

"_But first things first I can't really destroy the city's gangs while running on an empty stomach now can I" _the mad scientist thought as she ran into the kitchen where upon entering saw her father Danny Hebert already setting up the plates for tonights dinner.

"_Hum I wonder If I should show Emma my Buzz Bomber?" _Taylor suddenly thought whist walking over to help her dad set up the table for the Chinese. "_Hum something to think about for later" _once everything was set up and ready the two Hebert's sat down for dinner "_because right now I just wanted to relax and spend time with my dad," _with a small smile Taylor began to eat with her dad she started some small talk between them but she took extra care in keeping the conversations away from her mother knowing that any mention of her would cause her dad to get depressed and honestly if she hadn't triggered with Ivo's memories she was certain that she would be just as sad and heartbroken as her dad. But she wasn't because Ivo's past had taught her that even though a family member was gone you shouldn't let it drag you down into despair other wise it may drive you mad and turn you into an unrecognisable monster just like it did to Eggman's grandfather Gerald Robotnik who created the eclipse cannon to destroy mankind after the army had killed his granddaughter Maria.

"_I won't ever go mad like Gerald did though" _Taylor took a bite of food a sense of determination and utter resolve filling up within her heart _"because I'll protect my family from any one who dares to harm them be they the government or the hero's and villains of this world" _she took a sip of juice. "_I'll crush all who get in my way and bring the world into a new golden age even if I have to drag it and the human race kicking and screaming into the new age I'll do it." _Her eyes softened when she watched her dad eat "_I'll save this dying world because Ivo's memories also taught me that family is the most important thing in the world and that I have to fight to keep it safe from the monsters who would try to harm them."_

"Taylor are you alright?" Taylor looked at her father who had a concerned looked upon his ageing face "You looked like you were zoning out there for a moment kiddo" she smiled softly at him glad to see that he wasn't so broken that he couldn't tell when she was going off into her own little mental world like she was doing just now.

"I'm find dad just got a little be distracted with thoughts on how me and Emma are going to spend are time together in high school," she told him a little lie so that they could get back to dinner and to also help relieve him of his concerns about her zoning out just now.

"Oh alright" her father relented having bought her lie easily enough and the both of them went back to peacefully eating their takeout food.

"_Yep you better look out world Taylor Hebert Robotnik is coming to save you" _Taylor lazily scurried a spice and sour chicken ball on her fork and after eating the chicken ball she felt her lips go upwards into a confidant smirk "_wether you like it or not because no one on this dammed green earth is going to stop me from making this cape filled world a better place." _Her light green eyes which she had inherited from her father darkened for a moment though thankfully her dad hadn't seen it "_and wow be to anyone who's stupid enough to get in my way because if they do then I'll show them the true terror of having my wrath brought down upon them." _She didn't know why but Taylor had turned her head to looked out of the kitchen window where she could see the gang infested city and all its slow decaying glory.

"_So enjoy your happiness for now criminals of Brockton bay because a reckoning is soon coming your way and her name is Taylor Robotnik!" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Time skip a few hours later. **

**Merchant territory nearby the docks.**

"_This part of the bay is always so run down and abandoned that its a miracle that the merchants can even live in this hellhole," _quietly thought Taylor. She carefully jumped from rooftop to rooftop whilst wearing a matching set of black jeans T-shirt hoodie and tennis shoes. The clothes black colours were doing a rather good job in helping her blend into the darkness of the night. "_I mean seriously I know that the merchants are nothing but a group of homeless criminals but they should at least have some standards to where they chose to live for Pete's sake." _The young scientist hopped over to another rooftop before suddenly coming to a complete halt, as she could faintly hear the sound of multiple voices yelling and it sounded like it was coming from the alleyway that was just up ahead.

"You hear that my faithful minion?" Taylor quietly asked her Buzz Bomber who had been dutifully following her, ever since she had snuck out of the house a few hours ago. "It sounds like someone needs our help," without giving her robot a chance to responded Taylor moved swiftly to the other side of the rooftop and peered down into the alleyway. She saw a group of three homeless men wearing the merchant gang colours showing the world just where their allegiances laid. They were gleefully harassing two women who judging by their haggard appearance's had tried to run from them but had been cornered into this alleyway which had only one exit and that was being blocked off by the three homeless men who were each welding a metal crowbar.

"All right you stupid bitch's" began the merchant in front of the homeless group. Taylor was ready mentally assigning the filthy man as the leader of the three gang members "give us all your money now or else things are going to get rather ugly" he followed his threat by slamming his crowbar against the alley wall causing some chips of brick to go flying in random directions. From the impact site, the show of violence caused the two women to scream and huddle together trying in vain to bring some form of comfort to each other whilst facing the three foul-smelling and rather horridly clothed merchants.

"But we've got no money to give you!" cried one of the terrified women. Who had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and was wearing an attractive midnight blue strapless dress. "We've already given all the money we earned tonight to our pimp" the blonde tried to explain to the drug-addicted man, while comforting her friend who had raven hair and wore the same kind of dress she was wearing only its colour was red instead of her blue. "So please just leave us alone" she begged only to receive an ugly sneer in response from the leader of the merchant group.

"Don't lie to me slut I know for a fact that your friend here" he pointed a boney and dirty finger at the red-dressed woman who shrunk back at the filthy digit. "Has not been giving all the money she earns to her pimp" the mentioned women paled at the accusation and tried to hide behind her friend, who had also gone pale as she knew what would happen to her friend if they shared pimp ever found out about this. Because it didn't matter if what the filthy man before her said was true or not, their pimp a rather vicious ABB member would use this as an excuse to beat her friend into a bloody pulp, or worse he may even decide to kill her for stealing from him and his gang. Something not out of the realm of possibility as the blonde has seen her pimp kill her fellow prostitutes in the past for far less reasons than simply stealing money from the ABB's pockets.

"It's not true Helen" suddenly squeaked the ravenette as she gripped onto her friends dress in absolute fear. "I've not stolen anything from Mr Chang" she fearfully told her friend while trying to hide the growing terror she was currently feeling at the prospect of their pimp finding out about this. Because Chang was not the kind of man you would want to cross especially for someone in her kind of profession who unfortunately was rather easy to replace thanks to the ABB having absolutely no problems with kidnapping young innocent girls off of the street and forcefully turning them into prostitutes like herself.

"I know you haven't Rin" Helen softly replied to her friend while keeping an eye on the merchants just in case they tried anything funny whilst she was talking to Rin.

"Bullshit!" screamed the lead merchant who looked mere moments away from attacking them with his crowbar. "I've been spying on you two whore's for the past few weeks now. Last night I saw your slut of a friend pull some money out of her purse after she had given a few hundred to her pimp!" The filthy merchant was practically foaming at the mouth at this point his anger at being denied the money he was after to get his next quick fix was rising to the point where he would attack them at any second if they didn't hand over the money that he and his fellow gang members wanted.

"Wait do you mean the money I make in my day job?" Rin softly asked the merchant causing the homeless man to blink his bloodshot eyes in confusion. "Because that's all the money I have within my purse right now and besides Mr Chang already knows about my day job" Rin explained. This made Helen calm down slightly seeing as the threat of their pimp's wrath was basically no more. The blonde was surprised that Rin had a day job as the ravenette hadn't ever talked about having one when they were alone together at her apartment or when working on the streets for Mr Chang.

"Ah-ha so you do have money!" shouted the lead Merchant completely ignoring Rin's explanation on why she had extra cash within her purse tonight. A greedy gleam shined in his eyes as he took a threatening step forwards an action that was mimicked by his two cohorts. "Hand it over now or else we will beat it out of you." Of course he planned to hurt them anyway for making him wait so long to get the money plus the lead merchant had secretly always enjoyed hurting others and seeing as no one from the PRT or local law enforcement would care about two beaten up whores it was the perfect chance to indulge himself with a little bit of senseless violence.

"Okay I think I've seen and heard enough" Taylor whispered while growling in contempt towards the three drug-addicted merchants who seemed to be mere moments away from attacking and seriously hurting the two prostitutes. Something which the young genius wasn't going to allow to happen not on her watch. So acting quickly Taylor pulled out of her back pocket a rather simple yet plain black and white Halloween skull mask that she swiftly placed upon her face helping to conceal her identity from the general populace. She also pulled up her hood and tucked in her raven black hair into the hood to also help in making it difficult to identify her. Though she had some doubts that three-drug addicts could figure out who she was but it was always better to be safe rather than sorry with these kinds of situations.

"Alright Buzz bomber here's the plan" Taylor quietly began while grabbing ahold of a nearby drainpipe. "While I go down there and distract them you'll fly near the two women to protect them and provide me with covering fire understand?" She asked her robot minion whilst planting both of her feet firmly against the wall ready to descend at a moments notice.

"I hear and obey mistress Robotnik" dutifully replied the Buzz bomber before zipping off into the air most likely moving into position to defend the two women who had been unfortunate enough to attract the attention of utter scum bags like the merchants.

"Okay, time to be a hero" taking a deep calming breath Taylor steeled her nerves and slowly began descending taking extra care to make as little sound as possible, whilst making her way down the pipe to not alert the three gang members below of her presence.

**Meanwhile with the merchant group. **

"_This wasn't how this was supposed ta go" _thought Henry as he calmly watched his fellow merchant and group leader Philip harass the two women who they were supposed to steal from to get the money they needed to pay for their next fix. "_We were just supposed to scare them a little get the money and then run we weren't supposed to hang around for this long, especially when we're so close to the border of the ABB's territory." _Henry barely suppressed a shiver at the thought of a group of muscular and unlike them very healthy ABB boys stumbling upon them harassing what was in everything put name there gangs property.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Henry focused his attention towards his leader Philip and saw the one who he thinks is named Rin lay sprawled out on the ground a small trickle of blood flowing from her head and judging by the smear of blood on his bosses weapon he could safely say that Philip had struck the girl on the head knocking her down. Since she wasn't moving it was most likely safe to assume that she was also unconscious not that he cared since she and her blond friend were the ones dumb enough to enter merchant territory without any form of protection.

"Is this all you dumb slut's have on you" he watched dispassionately as Philip angrily throw a few twenties from the downed women's purse onto the ground. There was properly around 80 bucks worth which to some people would seem like a good bit of money but to the three of them, it wouldn't be nearly enough to get even one of them a single drug, not at the prices that Skidmark was charging anyway. He quickly came to realize that meant that they had done all of this for nothing something that his two cohorts came to realize as well. If the tightening of their weapons was any sign of their rage at being unable to get the money for their next fix.

"Please you have what you wanted now so leave us alone!" Henry sighed at the stupidity of the blonde women because Philip of all people wasn't just going to leave not after being denied getting what he wanted. Because Henry knew without a shadow of a doubt that his leader was going to hurt them both rather badly, probably to the point of near-death. Like so many others he had been unfortunate enough to see face the wrath of his sadistic boss who he was sure felt no remorse towards any of the people that he has hurt throughout all the years.

"Leave you alone" He saw Philip sneer whilst raising his crowbar threatening towards the blonde who was now hovering protectively over her down friend "after making us go through all this with nothing to show for it you think that I'm just gonna leave without getting something out of this mess?" He could practically see the venom dripping from his bosses lips "ya fuck that I'm gonna get some fun out of you two before we get outta here" just like he had predicted Philip was going to beat the women not because she and her friend didn't have enough money but because his boss just loved hurting others especially the ones who couldn't fight back like the two prostitutes before them.

"So just sit right there and let me have my fun sweet cheeks" Henry quietly watched as his boss prepared to swing his crowbar down upon the two women while a horrible smile was stretching its way across Philip's face reviling a set of grossly yellowed and broken teeth.

"Hold it right there!" Henry froze as a muffled voice suddenly shouted from behind him causing both him and his fellow merchants to turn towards the entrance of the alleyway allowing Henry to see a tall skinny figure wearing nothing but black clothes and a white skull mask. Just seeing that mask set off all kinds of warning bells within his drug-addicted mind because Henry knew for a fact that only one group of people wore masks out on the street at night which were the superpowered humans known as capes like his gang's leader Skidmark meaning that he and his cohorts were in great danger especially if this stranger had a brute or even worse high blaster power.

"_Shit this night just keeps getting even worse by the second" _thoughtHenry as he desperately tried to think of a way out of this mess that he had found himself in. Because he had no intention in fighting this unknown cape after all he may be just another of Skid's faceless junkies that the other gangs either ignored because they saw them as a way to pathetic to fight, or even worse kill. But Henry wasn't in a hundred years stupid or high enough to ever willingly fight a human who could fire lasers from their eyes or cause unimaginable amounts of public destruction. Skidmark's rage at running away from a fight or refusing to give him drugs be dammed as Henry preferred to live rather than die at the hands of some psychopath wearing a mask.

"Who the fuck are you!" But his leader didn't share his fear of the newcomer. Either that or Philip was just too enraged to notice that this person standing before them was showing all the signs of being a cape of unknown power.

Henry nervously watched on as the stranger openly scoffed at his boss unimpressed with Philip's angry shouting and attempts at intimidation with his crowbar. "Who I am is of no concern of yours, you uneducated ape" Henry winced a little when he saw Philip grind his rotten teeth together in barely contained fury "just know that I'm the one who will be putting a stop to your horrid and depraved actions towards those two women behind you." After making that rather bold statement the mysterious cape pulled out from her hoodies side pocket a small red handheld toy gun with two metal square prongs sticking out of the sides of the gun barrel.

"Oh ya" retorted his boss though at this point Henry wished that Philip would wise up to the danger that they were all in. But his experience with the man told him that at this point his leader was just too angry to care about their safety especially as he was so clearly enraged by this cape for calling him an uneducated ape. "Well in case you haven't noticed ya emo wannabe there are three of us and only one of you" in any other circumstance Henry would have gladly admitted that Philip had a good point but when you involved an unknown cape well things that would normally go there gangs way tended to go out the window rather fast. Since a number advantage didn't matter when the one who was outnumbered had freaking superpowers.

"Once again you've proven to be just as dumb and mindless as a common ape" swiftly retorted their unwanted intruder who was now pointing the red gun towards them "truly you are a hopeless neanderthal to not realize that it's not three on one but rather three on two." The words sent a chill down his spine and the feeling of dread only got worse when suddenly the sounds of something buzzing could be heard from behind them. Quickly deciding to turn and see what was behind him though Henry immediately regretted his decision as he saw a large man size brown and slightly cartoonish looking robot bee hovering in the air and its yellow cat-like eyes were glaring pure death towards him and his cohorts.

"_Shit the capes a Tinker!" _Henry cursed his luck at having to fight a Tinker of all things because while they weren't known for having the destructive firepower like the ABB gang leader Lung, that still didn't mean that they couldn't kick some serious ass. He was loathed to admit it Armsmaster had proven time and time again when the hero fought against the many villains that inhabited the city using his hundreds of gadgets to help him overcome the massive power gap between him and the likes of Lung. Not to mention that white supremest loony Kaiser.

"Oh fuck you're a Tinker!?" Henry smiled a little thinking that Philip had finally came to his senses and realized that they were all in terrible danger. Only for his bosses next words to send all his hopes crashing and burning "well it doesn't matter we're still gonna kick your scrawny ass!" deciding that he had enough Henry opened his mouth to yell at Philip for saying something so stupid but before he could even get a single word out Philip had already began to charge towards the skull mask-wearing cape his crowbar hanging loosely by his side ready to swing at the Parahuman when he got close enough to land a hit.

Henry could only hopelessly watch as his fellow merchant ran towards his certain downfall. The cause for Philip's soon to be defeat just sighed whilst pointing that strange red gun towards his charging comrade.

"Well I was just about to ask for your surrender but this works too." Calmly and without a moment's hesitation, Henry saw the cape pull the guns trigger firing what looked to be a small baseball-sized ball of electricity that quickly collided with Philip's body causing their leader to spasm for a few seconds before falling to the ground with a small thud unmoving like a puppet that had its strings cut and the only signs that he was still alive being the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"That was rather disappointing" Henry looked towards the cape who he could tell even with that mask on was glaring at his leader in disappointment. "I thought that your gang members were made of much sterner stuff but it seems that I've miscalculated." He flinched when the gun was now pointed at him meaning that he was the next one to fall before the Tinker's technological might. "Oh well, something to keep in mind for the future I suppose" the cape fired the gun but instead of just laying there and taking it Henry jumps out of the way allowing the electro ball to fly past him and slam into the wall behind him somehow missing the two women and robot on its way through the alleyway.

"Well it would seem that at least one of you can fight," Henry noticed the hint of amusement that entered the capes voice and now that he focused on it he realized that the muffled voice belonged to a girl "but no matter for this fight ends here and now" he tensed ready to dodge another blast of that strange Tinker gun. Only to instead feel a wave of red hot agony flood his veins as he felt something sharp not to mention long enter into his right shoulder blade and he could also feel fresh warm blood running down his back that he could feel was soaking through his rather dirty and raged jacket.

"Henry!" Henry heard Jack their little tag along for this small-time theft scream in worry. Of course, he just ignored the annoying fool as he reached behind himself whilst trying to ignore the pain that was shooting through his shoulder as he grabbed whatever it was that had lodged itself inside his flesh. Once he had gotten a good enough grip on it he pulled it out barely biting back a scream of agony as more blood came rushing out of the now open wound.

"What the hell a nail?" Henry softly whispered as he stared blankly at the bloody 4-inch long nail that was currently covered in his life-giving fluid.

"Henry it was that…." whatever Jack was about to tell him Henry would never know as a familiar ball of electricity suddenly slammed into Jack's chest swiftly sending his comrade into the world of dreams and much to Henry's silent amusement his cohort fell face first straight into a garbage can and if he was smelling it right then that can was filled with a few weeks worth of rotten food.

"Is it too late to surrender?" Henry asked his opponent while throwing away his crowbar knowing full well that he wasn't going to get out here by force. He also had a sneaking suspicion that what Jack was trying to tell him before he was taken out of the fight was that the robot bee had been the one who had to have shot him with the nail meaning that he was currently pinned down on two fronts and he didn't want to test his luck with trying to dodge both the robot or its master's attacks. After all, Henry would rather just go to jail and avoid becoming a human pin cushion via 4 inch long nails.

"Sure you can surrender," the cape said with a small shrug causing Henry to relax thinking that he was now safe from being attacked by the young female cape. "So please surrender to the blissful world of unconsciousness" and before Henry could say or do anything to defend himself another blast from the toy looking gun was fired and this time it had landed a clean hit upon Henry's chest causing him to spasm uncontrollably as unrelenting pain shoot through his nervous system by what felt like hundred volts of electricity.

"_I really should have just stayed in bed tonight" _were Henry's last coherent thoughts before he fell forward hitting the ground with a large thud and swiftly entered the realm of dreams.

**Helen.**

"_Oh thank god we're saved," _Helen thought to herself with a small sigh of relief while silently watching as the cape that had just defeated her would-be muggers uncaringly dragged the aforementioned and now unconscious merchants to one side of the alleyway. Ruffly propping them up against the wall though not before making sure to cuff their arms and legs together with some plastic zip ties that had come from the mysterious strangers back pocket.

"Well, that went even better than I first thought it would" she heard her and Rin's savour happily whisper to herself because Helen was sure that their rescuer was female judging by the sound of her voice as muffled as it was by the skull mask.

"Hey are you two all right over there?"

"I'm fine" Helen quickly responded not wanting to annoy the one who had just saved them from being beaten by the three nasty and raggedy dressed merchants that had cornered them both within the alleyway. "But Rin's been hurt and she's bleeding from her head and hasn't moved since being hit by that mans crowbar." She informed the cape whilst looking at her friend Rin concerned that she might have a concussion from the blow to the head that she had suffered from that horrible man that had led those now tied up and now thankfully rendered harmless merchants.

"I see" Helen flinched a little bit when the cape came over and quickly squatted down beside them. "Do you have your phone on you by any chance?" Inquired her rescuer who was gently giving Rin a quick once over no doubt checking to see just how bad poor Rin's injures truly were.

"Yes right here" Helen immediately responded while pulling out the aforementioned phone from her purse.

"Do you mind if I use it for a quick moment?" her dressed in black and skull mask-wearing rescuer politely asked while standing up from her former squatting position over Rin's unconscious body.

"Sure no problem" Helen answered and gladly handed over her phone while trying her best to ignore the giant robot bee that was hovering just a few feet away from her because even if it was rather cartoonish looking Helen still found the bee to be rather scary especially since she saw that it could fire nails from its abdomen and those yellow cat-like eyes weren't helping as they gave her the creeps.

"Thank you" Helen watched on as her and Rin's savour quietly dialled a number onto her phone. Probably calling an ambulance to get some professional help with Rin's wounds and after a few seconds the phone connected to the person that her rescuer was trying to get into contact with.

"Hello Protectorate hotline how may we be of assistance?" A polite and professional male voice sounded from her phone though Helen didn't focus on that as she instead pondered on why the masked cape would call PRT when it was clear that Rin needed a hospital.

"Good evening" Politely began her masked savour who she was beginning to notice seemed to always talk in a rather politely tone when it came to talking to other people with the obvious exceptions being the three merchants that just had their ass handed to them on a silver platter "I'm calling to inform you that two women have just been violently assaulted by a group of merchants though thankfully I have managed to incapacitate them," Helen noticed that the cape had not even mentioned on just how she had incapacitated them.

"And just how did you take down the group of merchants?" Inquire the male on the other side of the phone line.

"I defeated them with my powers" her rescuer answered while finally putting away that strange-looking toy gun of hers something which Helen was thankful for as she didn't want that thing pointed anywhere near her or Rin's general direction as she saw first hand just how dangerous that innocent-looking gun could be to anyone unfortunate enough to be blasted with it.

"I see very well we will immediately send a capture team along with one of our nearby hero's to apprehend them"

"Could you also send an ambulance one of the women is badly hurt with a head wound" there was a moment of silence on the other side of the line but it only lasted for a few seconds before the operator responded.

"Of course there's one on its way now" the operator informed her though what came next shattered whatever good thoughts that Helen was gaining about the PRT and the local hero's. "Though we will have to take you and the two women in for questioning at our local headquarters first before we give full medical treatment" Helen felt her jaw drop at what she had just heard didn't the idiot hear what her rescuer just said that Rin had a serious head injury.

"Then why send the ambulance then?" The cape questioned and what the operator said next made Helen want to strangle the bastard.

"Its to help keep the injured person stable until we can bring them in for questioning" the person sounded so uncaring about Rin's health that it made Helen rather furious and judging by the way the cape was tightening her free hand into a fist she felt the same thing as Helen did about the man's uncaring attitude towards Rin's currently injured state.

"Well as nice as that sounds" Helen could easily tell that the cape was being sarcastic with the way she said those words "but I'm afraid that I've got better things to do tonight then sit in some interrogation room being harassed by an organization that seems to care more about interrogating newbie capes than it does protecting the people of the city like it should be doing right now." Helen smiled when she heard the operator frantically try to deny the capes words only to came out as a bunch of stutters and poorly thought up excuses.

"As fun as this whole conversion has been" Helen saw the capes finger was now hovering over the red hangup button "I'm afraid that I must now hang up on you and so to keep within the necessities of politeness I say good night to you Mr operator" with her peace said her rescuer was about to press the hangup button only to pause as the operators next hastily spoken words caused the skull masked cape to stop her finger just a hairsbreadth away from pressing the red button.

"Wait, wait, wait can't you at least tell us your name!" The man was shouting at the end no doubt desperately trying to get some kind of info about her masked savour possibly hoping that whatever he could learn would help him avoid getting into trouble with his superiors when they learned that he had agitated an unknown cape.

"You wish to know my name" Helen blinked her eyes in confusion as the cape sounded rather excited that someone had asked about her name. "Very well listen closely as I revile my great and noble name to you" the cape paused no doubt to add some dramatic effect to the whole big revile that she was going for. "I am the one who shall engrave her name into the annuals of history as the greatest scientific mind in the whole world, the one who shall defeat the monstrous Endbringers and finally bring true peace to this chaotic world. I am" Helen looked on in disbelief as the cape struck a heroic pose with her free hand now pointing towards the night sky "Dr Eggman!" And before the operator could get the chance to responded to the now named Dr Eggman the aforementioned person had immediately hung up on the man leaving only silence within the alleyway.

"Well, I better be heading off before the local hero's show up," Eggman said while handing back her phone which she took though not without giving a small thank you to the strangely named woman who had saved her and Rin's lives tonight.

"Your welcome though I would suggest staying away from merchant territory from now on," Eggman told her while walking towards the alleyways the only point of entry whilst being fatefully followed by the still very creepy robot bee.

As she watched the two leave Helen couldn't help but think that she had just witnessed the start of something that was going to bring huge changes to the city for good or ill. Helen didn't know all she knew was that the name Eggman was going to soon be known throughout the whole city of Brockton bay.

**Rooftops. **

"Well this turned out to be a rather productive night wouldn't you say Buzz bomber?" Taylor asked her robot companion after returning to the rooftops. She had moved a few blocks away from where she had fought the merchants to not be caught by the PRT who were no doubt heading over to the alleyway right now to arrest the criminals and try to find her not like she would give them the chance as Taylor planned to be long gone from the merchants' territory by the time the PRT and the police finally got to the crime scene.

"Yes mistress Robotnik a rather productive night indeed" replied her robot minion who was gently hovering beside her its brown colouring doing a rather great job in helping it to blend within the darkness of the night.

"We even got to test your nail gun weapon!" Taylor happily exclaimed beyond glad that the replacement weapon for the Buzz bombers energy blaster was working so well it had done a slightly better job at helping to take down that one thug than it would have done with the blaster, though that was mostly because she had designed the nail gun to silently fire the nails. Using pressurized air to fire the nail from the robot bees abdomen still no matter how useful the nail gun was it was still inferior to the blaster in terms of raw destructive might. So with that in mind, the mad genius made a small mental note to upgrade the bees nail gun to an energy blaster when she finally had the right parts and tools for the job.

"Not to mention that I've performed my first act as a hero" Taylor took off her skull mask allowing the bee to see a large megawatt smile that was upon its creators face "three drug-addicted thugs taken down and two women saved not bad for our first night on patrol" Taylor jumped over a few more rooftops before pulling out of her hoodie what looked to be a map of the city. "We even found a few good places to set up shop to help me build more robots" the young scientist opened the map which showed a rather detailed layout of the bay through Taylor had already taken the liberty to draw out the gang's territory's with different types of coloured pens with the E88 being gold, ABB red, the merchants blue and any building that had potential to be her first base of operations within the city were shaded in grey.

"Though I admit that it would be a good idea to stay within the merchant controlled areas until I can at least get the Eggmobile and some more robotic minions to help me fight the gang leaders and their cape followers" after giving the map a good once over Taylor folded it up and placed it back into the pocket of her hoodie.

"But those are thoughts for another day," Taylor said to herself whilst heading in the direction of her house "because it's getting late and I need to get back before dad wakes up and finds me gone from the house" thus did Taylor start to run towards her home while taking great care as to not attract any kind of attention from anyone who may be walking down below in the streets at this time of night though anyone who was out at this time was either going to be a criminal, a cape or some poor fool who had to work late at night.

**Time Skip.**

"Well, time for bed" Taylor whispered tiredly to herself whilst quietly entering her bedroom after getting home from her first-ever nightly patrol throughout the city. Also having taken the time to hide her robotic bee minion and the Egg-zapper a customized electron gun that she had used earlier on the three merchant thugs safely back inside the basement while also taking the extra time to change back into her sleep ware whilst being down within the dark and quiet sub-level of her house.

"_I also still have to decide if I should tell Emma about my powers" _Taylor quietly pondered while gently slipping into her warm and not to mention soft sheets a slight yawn escaping her mouth whilst doing so. "_Um, there's still a few weeks until high school starts so I have plenty of time to decide on the whole Emma thing" _the young girl genius felt her eyes grow heavy as she began to fall victim to the sweet call of slumber.

"_Welp better get some sleep" _releasing one last yawn Taylor closed her tired eyes happily going to the world of dreams. As she slept throughout the night neither the sleeping mad genius nor the inhabitance of earth bet had managed to notice that a group of seven bright yet differently coloured stars had suddenly begun to fall from the heavens with one of those aforementioned stars crash landing near the outskirts of Brockton bay leaving behind nothing but a massive impact crater. Within the heart of that very same crater, there was a bright green light that shone like the stars themselves only to disappear a few seconds later as whatever it was in the crater had gone dormant waiting patiently until the time its power was called upon by those who know how to make use of it.


End file.
